Currently, video communication technologies, such as “video chat” applications provided by smartphones, allow individuals to communicate in real-time by video over a communication network, such as WIFI, as if they were in the same room. Such video chat technologies commonly carryout the display of video content in a two-dimensional format, which has greatly facilitated personal and business communications. For example, video chat applications, such as Skype™ and Google Hangout™, which render video in a two-dimensional (2D) video format, have become very popular.
Recently, there has been a desire, primarily by smart phone manufacturers, to advance video communication technologies beyond two-dimensional (2D) communications to three dimensions (3D). While some smartphone devices offer the ability to playback pre-recorded 3D content, such as movies and pictures, and to record 3D content in the form of pictures and video, such devices are not capable of allowing video communication, or video chat, in three-dimensions.
Thus, while the capability of performing video communication or video chat in two-dimensions (2D) is currently available, it has many limitations, including the inability to render a realistic and immersive communication experience, as is capable in three-dimensional (3D) video.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and method for enabling three-dimensional (3D) video communication or video chat among remote users over a communication network.